Finally
by Ruffian194
Summary: Hermione and her partner don't exactly see eye to eye often.


All was quiet in the Auror Department of London's Ministry of Magic on a fine April day. Aurors moved here and there between offices chit-chatting and working. Every now and then a wizard made a joke and a witch giggled.

Harry Potter sat at his desk alone, working diligently, enjoying his moment of quiet as Ron was out on an assignment to Bulgaria and Hermione wasn't due back from her's for another half an hour, which truly gave Harry about fifteen minutes before the inevitable chaos invaded his moment of quiet paradise. And right on time, as if on queue, there was a soft 'pop' quickly followed by another before the office was submerged in loud, arguing voices. It had been this way for the past year, ever since Hermione and Ron broke up and she was partnered with Draco Malfoy... And who's bright idea was that you ask? Well actually, it was Harry's. Not out of want but out of necessity.

Ron and Hermione hadn't ended on bad terms, they were still best friends and after a few months their friendship had gone back to the way it'd been before. But those first few months were extremely awkward and it just wasn't prudent to keep them partnered together and Draco and another man were hired right around that time. Now, of his two best friends, Harry knew there was going to be no way Ron would make a partnership with Draco Malfoy work, ever. Hermione, always the grown up, wouldn't like the partnership but would put up with it. And lo and behold, they worked great together. The only drawback being that any time they came back from an assignment it was a yelling match until Harry broke them up and then they'd go about their day upset and ignoring each other until their next assignment. Harry didn't even want to know how they conducted themselves while they worked together, but however they did, it seemed to work and while in court they worked seamlessly together.

Needless to say, today was no different than any of their other returns. Like I said before, there were the two pops and then the yelling ensued. Harry sighed and put his quill down, before walking out his office door. Harry could see Draco, whose head cleared the top of the cubicle walls around him, arguing with and following Hermione, who's head barely came above the cubicle walls.

"Why didn't you _listen_ to me! I _clearly_ -"

"I don't care _what_ you said, Malfoy. I don't have to listen to you. Especially, when you were clearly wrong."

" _Wrong_?! You have got to be kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Harry watched as the two rounded a corner, coming within view, and continued to argue.

" _Granger_! Would you just _stop moving_?!" Draco said and grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her, out of frustration.

"Let _go_ of me!" Hermione said as his grasp turned her momentum and spun her around to look at him.

"Oh shut up. You act like I'm hurting you." Draco rolled his eyes.

By this time, people were starting to take notice. The other aurors had gotten use to their bickering and rarely paid them any mind anymore but this was new. Harry just stood back and waited to see what would happen. Hermione could take care of herself and he didn't want to evoke her wrath on him, he wouldn't step in unless she needed the help but he was of the mind that Draco may be the one in need of help instead.

It was almost comical as Hermione swatted Draco's hand away and poked him in the chest as she yelled at him, "How _dare_ you put your hands on me. You're lucky I don't-"

"What? Hex me, like the _witch_ you are? Go ahead." Draco responded to her threat, stepping forward to tower over her and glaring down at her as if to say 'I dare you'.

Hermione glared back, eyes squinted. Both just stared at each other for a very long moment, tension building between them, as the whole auror department watched them watch each other.

When the tension was about to become unbearable, Harry righted himself from leaning against his door frame, about to move toward the two. But before he could move in their direction, something snapped between them. Hermione quickly reached for her wand and Draco reached for her face. Just as the hex was about to leave the confines of her mouth, Draco's lips cut it off in a searing kiss. All of their anger seemed to be transferred between them as Draco pushed Hermione against the wall behind her roughly and her hands pushed at his shoulders as her mouth opened to beckon him closer.

There was nothing Harry could really do at the moment other than watch in shock. When people started giving him odd looks was when Harry shook himself, picked his mouth off the floor, and thanked Merlin, as he walked forward, that Ron wasn't there. When he was standing directly behind Draco, he stopped. With an uncomfortable and dismayed look over his shoulder at his other aurors, he raised his hand to poke Draco on the shoulder, thought better of it and lowered his hand and cleared his throat instead.

All at once they stopped and the tension seemed to come back.

There was a moment of silence before Draco's shoulders started to shake in a quiet chuckle and Hermione's eyes peeked at Harry shyly from over Draco's shoulder.

"Uh... Harry... Um..."

Harry quickly raised a hand to stop her, not really wanting to hear any explanations. Hermione stopped talking and just looked at him with big shy, brown eyes. Harry could see her hair was a tangled mess from Draco's hands, but instead of commenting on their appearance Harry just cleared his throat again and said, "Would you mind getting a room or something? You're making a spectacle. You can um... Have the day off..."

Draco snorted as he finally turned around to look at Harry, and with his trademark smirk said, "Don't mind if we do." And with a squeak from Hermione, Draco sweeped her into his arms and apparated but not before Harry heard Hermione call him a 'git'.

Shaking his head, Harry turned away from the spot where his two best aurors were just making out, gave everyone a nod before walking back to his office. As he closed his door he heard one wizard say exactly what he was thinking, "Finally..."


End file.
